Calla Lily
by kRieZt
Summary: Ungkapan perasaan Atobe melewati hari2nya bersama Oshitari, sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Side-story from The King and His Faithful Follower, meski fic itu masih under-construction. WARNING : Atobe's POV, death chara . don't like, don't read!


**Calla Lily**

Pairing : Oshitari/Atobe

Summary : Side-story dari The King and His Faithful Follower. Sebenernya fic itu sendiri statusnya masih Under Construction. Ungkapan perasaan Atobe ketika sedang bersama Oshitari, sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Atobe terlambat menyadari sesuatu dalam hubungan mereka yang begit singkat ini...

Disclaimer : Konomi-sensei…err…_*ditendang*_

Song by : Rascal Flats – What Hurts The Most

Warning : Mostly Atobe's POV. Maaf kalo lirik dan narasinya tidak sesuai, ini pertama kali saya buat song-fic. Kalo jelek, ya hujat aja sesuka Anda. Kalo gak suka, ya ndak usah baca deh… - -'

* * *

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

Di sekolah ini, semua mimpi buruk itu di mulai. Meski aku mendapat banyak teman baru, tetap saja ada orang-orang yang membenciku. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan para senior di mana saja di sekolah ini, aku selalu mendapat pandangan tajam atau tidak suka dari mereka. Aku berusaha bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali…

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

"Keigo…"

"…"

"Ada apa? Di hari-hari pertama sekolah, seharusnya kau bisa senang. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau tampak sedih?"

"Diamlah, ini bukan urusanmu, Yuushi."

"Apa pun yang menjadi masalahmu, akan menjadi masalahku juga. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih seperti ini."

"Tidak mau melihatku sedih, Yuushi? Apa menurutmu Ore-sama tidak boleh sedih walau sesekali?"

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

Jarak yang kami buat pun sepertinya sudah terlalu jauh. Di sekolah ini, aku tidak lagi bisa dekat dengannya. Dia sudah punya lingkungan sendiri, dan orang-orang yang selalu mengelilinginya. Dia sekarang jadi lebih dikenal dan disegani.

"Keigo, kemarilah. Kenapa makan siang sendiri? Mana teman-temanmu?"

"Ore-sama ingin sendiri."

"Kau tidak suka dengan teman-temanku?"

"Aku tidak suka denganmu."

"Hee? Apa maksudmu, Keigo?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu acaramu berkumpul dengan teman-teman barumu. Bersenang-senanglah, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian."

"Keigo…"

Daripada aku bilang merasa keberatan dan ini akan mengganggunya, lebih baik aku diam dan melanjutkan kehidupanku seperti biasa. Biarkan dia menikmati kehidupan barunya. Selama itu menyenangkannya, aku tidak masalah.

_**But that's not what gets me**_

0o0o0o0o0

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

Kau tidak tahu betapa aku harus mampu menghadapi kenyataan ini. Aku menjadi saksi atas segala penderitaan yang kau alami sejak kecelakaan itu. Ada saja orang-orang yang ingin mengacaukan kita. Sampai akhirnya Tuhan memutuskan untuk menyudahi saja apa yang ada di antara kita.

Kau pergi…

Kau tidak ada lagi untukku…

Aku tidak lagi merasa lebih baik tanpamu. Hidupmu begitu singkat, sedangkan aku masih harus melangkahkan kaki ini untuk melanjutkan kehidupanku. Kau tidak tahu hati ini sakit, kau tidak tahu aku sedih, kau tidak merasakan pahitnya ditinggal seorang pendamping setia sepertimu.

Aku _dipaksa_ menjalani segalanya tanpamu…

Dan aku melakukannya…meski berat…

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

Shishido : Yo, Atobe. Apa kabar?

Atobe : Baik, terima kasih. Aku tidak menyangka bisa berkumpul dengan kalian lagi di tempat tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Shishido : Mau bagaimana lagi, yang sedang berbaring pun sepertinya tidak senang dengan pertemuan di tempat suram begini.

Jirou : Huaaah…sepi sekali pemakaman ini. Mana anginnya sejuk sekali, jadi ingin tid-_*dijitak Mukahi* _Itte~!

Mukahi : Bodoh! Kita di pemakaman! Mana mungkin sih ramai? Pergilah ke taman bermain, baru kau bisa teriak-teriak. Jirou bodoh…_*geleng2*_

Shishido : Bisakah kalian tenang? Atau kalian akan membangunkan semua orang di sini! Haah…maaf, Atobe. Mereka ini…

Atobe : Tidak apa-apa. Ah, apa kabar kalian? Maaf juga, waktu itu kita tidak sempat ngobrol.

Mukahi : Kami baik-baik saja. Hey, Jirou! Mana bunga yang tadi kita beli? Letakkan di sana!

Atobe : Berikan padaku, biar aku yang meletakkannya, Jirou.

Jirou : _*ngasih bunga, sambil nguap*_

Atobe : Hanya kalian bertiga? Mana yang lain?

Shishido : Chotarou dan Kabaji masih ada kegiatan klub tenis di sekolah.

Mukahi : Hiyoshi tidak bisa karena ada latihan di dojo. Dan Taki…ah, dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku. Maklum sajalah, Atobe, kami bertiga beda sekolah, agak kesulitan komunikasi.

Mukahi : Ne ne, Yuushi. Aku datang! _*nepuk2 nisan*_

Shishido : Tidak sopan, Mukahi!

Mereka terlihat bahagia. Bunga-bunga bertaburan di sekitarmu, dan mereka masih sempat bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana. Kau tahu? Aku merasa sedikit terhibur, mereka membuatku bisa sedikit mengurai senyum di wajahku. Hanya saja, meski mereka di sini, aku tetap merasa sendirian. Aku masih merasa kesepian karena kau tidak lagi nyata untukku…

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

Aku masih merasa bahwa kematianmu itu adalah kesalahanku yang paling fatal. Aku terlalu berlebihan memilikimu. Besar keinginanku untuk selalu menempatkanmu di sampingku.

Kini aku harus memulai hari-hariku seperti biasa, meski penyesalan itu terus menghantuiku. Setiap kali aku menyapa matahari di pagi hari, setiap kali aku mengucap 'selamat malam' pada bulan dan bintang, aku harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa segalanya akan lebih baik. Aku harus berani menghadapi kehidupanku, tanpa kau di sampingku lagi.

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Begitu banyak yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Keterbatasanmu saat kau sakit, membuatku tidak mampu membebanimu dengan kata-kataku. Aku selalu berbicara, tetapi aku tidak mau kau tambah sakit. Maka itu aku lebih banyak diam saat menjengukmu.

Dan aku sadar…

Kata-kataku saja tidak akan sanggup membayar sejuta derita yang kau alami…

Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan, aku ungkapkan, untuk kita setelah ini…

0o0o0o0o0

Calla Lily…

Putih, cantik, dan menawan, namun para bangsawan Perancis menjadikan bunga ini sebagai bentuk ungkapan duka cita. Karena aku dibesarkan di Eropa, maka sampai kapan pun Calla Lily akan menjadi bunga kesedihan untukku. Kecantikkan bunga itu sanggup menghibur mereka yang sudah berpulang, dan aku berharap tiga tangkai bunga putih ini bisa menenangkan Oshitari juga.

Di makam ini, aku memejamkan mata sebentar, memanjat doa dan mencoba berbicara dengan Oshitari. Tiga tangkai Calla Lily masih dalam pelukkanku. Apakah jiwanya masih berada di sini? Di makam ini? Ataukah Tuhan sudah menemukan tempat yang layak untuknya di atas sana?

"Apa kabarmu, Yuushi? Kau nyaman berada di sini? Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

Aku mulai meletakkan satu tangkai bunga di atas pusara yang terbuat dari pualam. Aku menghela nafas, dan mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan datang kemari, menjengukmu, menemanimu, sekedar berbagi cerita atau apa. Aku yakin, kau pasti mau mendengarkanku."

Satu tangkai kuletakkan di atas pusara…

"Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah kau pergi. Kau tahu? Aku berhenti bermain tenis di sekolah. Aku juga menolak menjabat sebagai ketua klub musik. Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di sekolah itu. Aku adalah aku, seorang anak sekolah biasa, seperti yang lain."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, karena aku merasa berat dengan kenyataan yang aku alami ini. Dulu aku hidup dengan banyak _title_, sekarang semua itu aku lepas karena…ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

_**And having so much to say**_

"Yuushi, orangtuamu menyuruhku untuk tidak dendam kepada orang yang sudah menyebabkan kematian padamu. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah itu lebih baik?"

_Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya…_

"Mereka melarangku dendam, mereka melarangku membalas dendam ini, Yuushi. Apa menurutmu itu adil? Apakah kau merasa adil dengan semua ini?"

_Tidak, ini tidak akan pernah adil untukku…untukmu juga, Yuushi…_

"Tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Yuushi. Kau begitu berarti untukku. Sulit rasanya mencari penggantimu. Di sekolah, tidak ada yang bisa menyamakan kedudukanmu. Ore-sama kehilangan seseorang yang selama ini sudah mendampingiku begitu setia. Jika disuruh mencari pengganti, mungkin itu akan terjadi 100 tahun lagi."

_Aku tidak mampu menggantikanmu, sungguh…_

_**And watching you walk away**_

"Bagaimana pun, hidupku ini akan terasa lebih berat tanpamu. Aku masih membutuhkanmu, kau dengar? Ore-sama masih membutuhkanmu, Oshitari Yuushi. Mengapa kau cepat sekali berpulang?"

_Tidakkah kau merasa berat dengan keputusan Tuhan, Yuushi?_

Air mataku mulai ikut berbicara. Aku sudah tidak mampu membendung rasa sedih ini. Sudah berapa kali aku datang kemari? Dan sudah berapa kali juga aku menangis setiap kali duduk berhadapan dengan nisan bisu ini?

"Bagaimana rasanya di bawah sana? Kau takut? Kau kesepian? Kau kedinginan? Apakah Tuhan mengirimmu malaikat untuk menjagamu? Apakah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_Apakah kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku, Yuushi?_

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, Yuushi. Ore-sama tidak tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakanmu di sana. Alam kita tidak lagi sama. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu? Berdoa dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga? Apa menurutmu itu sudah cukup?"

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Ketika kau pergi untuk selamanya, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mampu membuktikan kata-kataku padamu. Mencintaimu adalah keinginanku, tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkannya. Sedangkan kau sudah memberikanku segalanya.

Aku terlambat menyadarinya…

Apakah kau akan memaafkan atas keterlambatanku ini?

Apakah kau akan memaafkan Raja-mu yang selama ini sedikit mencampakkan perasaanmu?

Aku meletakkan satu tangkai Calla Lily terakhir di atas pusaramu. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memanjatkan doa untukmu, untuk keselamatan dan kelapanganmu di atas sana. Kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah lelah mendoakanmu, sebagaimana kau tidak pernah lelah mendampingiku.

Bisakah kau mendengarku mendoakanmu?

Sampai kapan pun kaulah yang berarti untukku…

* * *

_Owari~_

Well, how do you think? Err…kalo untuk saya sih, ini buat hiburan saya aja. Hehe…comment/review-nya saya tunggu deh. Mau komen silakan, gak yo ndak masalah…


End file.
